1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a gun bolt cleaning and fire starting survival tool. More particularly, the present gun bolt cleaning and fire starting survival tool is a multi-function survival and rifle bolt cleaning tool that relates to outdoor, camping, hunting, sporting goods and military equipment, and is specifically directed for owners and users of semiautomatic and fully automatic firearms that utilize a rotating breech bolt.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The operating system of these firearms routes high-pressure gas from the fired cartridge case directly into the bolt carrier to provide the necessary energy to operate the bolt once for every round fired. A problem that is unique to this “direct gas impingement” design arises with the accumulation of carbon from the gunpowder residue collecting inside the bolt carrier, inside the bolt carrier key, on the bolt lugs, and on the outer and inner aft or tail end of the bolt, in and around the bolt's gas sealing rings. If this carbon fouling is not removed regularly, the action of the bolt and bolt carrier can be slowed and eventually interrupted, thus causing the firearm to “jam” or fail to complete the process of extracting an empty round and loading a live one. In circumstances where the firearm is employed in a military or law enforcement application, these sudden stoppages can be life-threatening to the operator.
Current methods for cleaning carbon deposits from a bolt can best be described as “free-hand” in that a person takes a cleaning brush, pocket knife, modified brass cartridge case or the like and attempts to scrape away the carbon on the outer tail section of the bolt. These methods are imprecise, and they also risk scraping the gas sealing rings, which are situated immediately ahead of the tail section of the bolt where the carbon deposits build up. If the gas scaling rings are dislodged or damaged by a cleaning tool, the rifle operation will be disabled.
While many operators of these firearms have said accessories installed on their firearms with said compartments, few use said compartment for their intended uses. Most leave said compartment empty due to a lack of need for said batteries and lack of other options. It is in these common compartments of common firearms accessories that this current invention is designed to fit.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,576 issued on Aug. 31, 2004 to Michael Valencic et al discloses a Survival Tool. While the survival too provides a variety of tools, it does not include firearm cleaning surfaces and further does not fit within a firearm when not being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,529 issued on Jan. 12, 2010 to James Vester Hopper et al discloses a Rifle Bolt Cleaning Tool. The bolt cleaning tool does not offer any survival tool functions and further does not fit within a compartment on a firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,1186,995 issued on May 29, 2012 to Andrew C. Putrello Jr discloses a Survival Tool Fire Starter with Mischmetal Flint Rod. This tool is essentially just a fire starting tool and offers minimal other survival tools and no gun cleaning surfaces.
What is needed is a combination gun cleaning, fire starting and sharpening survival tool that fits within a firearm. The gun bolt cleaning and fire starting survival tool disclosed in this document provides the solution.